


The Angel That's Never Been

by Lillielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Sadly.</p>
<p>AU. Oneshot. Title taken from the song "The Girl That's Never Been." Cas has lost his memory and ends up back on Earth with the Winchester brothers, who have missed him badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel That's Never Been

He doesn't understand when the two men rush at him, shouting things that in his confused and frightened ears sound like so much nonsense. The shorter one slamming up against him, and he reaches out automatically to catch, his fingers closing onto rough fabric, his eyes staring into eyes like green glass. The taller one hugging him from behind, and he can feel all of the man's body against his own, even through the ragged, flaring trench coat.

"Fuck, we missed you," he hears the taller one whisper, and for a moment, he can almost remember who the man is, but then it's gone, and he's left standing in a bedraggled heap outside a cheap motel in Wyoming, wondering who he is and why he's there, and who are these men.

It takes a while, painful moments ticking by in the damp October air, for them to understand. And even then, he doesn't know because not even he understands. His name is Castiel, he learns from the shorter one--Dean, he says his name is, Dean Winchester. And the taller one is Dean's brother, Sam. They call him Cas for short. He is an angel. He is possessing a man named Jimmy Novak (who prayed for it, they reassure his suddenly horrified countenance. It is not a terrible thing when an angel possesses someone, it must be willing). 

He has been gone for three months. Three long, painful months in which the brothers did not know if he was alive or dead. Because oh yes, angels can die, believe us, Dean reassures him in gruff, anxious tones, and the pain flashing brittle and sharp in those green eyes tells Cas more than Dean thinks it does.

But where has Cas been? He doesn't know. Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? It must have been one of them, or perhaps all of them, or hell, maybe even none of them, just for an extra bonus. He doesn't know, and they can't tell him, although they pull him into their crowded motel room, shuck him of his damp clothes. He blushes, although he is unsure why. Their hands are warm, almost burning, against his chilled skin, as they bundle him into the shower, turning it on warm. They don't leave him even then, although Sam has forgotten to take off his boxers and they mold translucent against his body. Cas feels the stirrings of something, but he can't tell what, and anyway, that's far too human to think about right now.

He gets shampoo in his eyes as Dean washes his hair and Sam washes his back, and Dean tells him laughingly not to be such a baby when he grimaces and tilts his head back. Their hands are everywhere, their bodies so close he can feel it when they breathe. He feels safe, and he relishes the feeling.

When they get out, Cas nearly slips and falls on the slick tile, and Sam has to catch him, wrapping him in one of the slightly rough hotel towels. He is still confused, still lost. This human body is so unwieldy, could he really have been in one for so long? But the Winchester brothers don't leave him alone, he's soon ensconced in the king-size bed that dominates the room, with a Winchester on either side, and their nearness comforts him.

They promise to help him remember, to assist him in recovering what has been lost. He finds himself nodding, agreeing, anything to keep them smiling, to keep those warm, happy feelings coming. He luxuriates in them. Human emotions are so heady, Castiel remembers. For a moment, he is lost in the memory of standing in front of the two brothers, protecting them, guarding them. Glowing with the light of his grace, his wings fully extended in black thunderclaps. Then he shakes his head and it dissipates. He is glad he protected them, though. They deserve protection.

_Team Free Will, yeah, baby,_ echoes and fades in the dim motel room. Beside him, Sam and Dean have started to nod off, the long day and the shock of finding Cas finally getting to them.

"Go to sleep, Cas," Sam mumbles into the soft, heated skin of his side. Cas frowns in confusion. Sleep? He doesn't need sleep, does he? He's an angel. But a bone-cracking yawn interrupts his thoughts and he decides that maybe he does, after all.

He doesn't remember and maybe he will never remember but right now, drowsily snuggling two men who seem to love him more than an angel of the Lord can possibly comprehend, that doesn't seem so bad.

 


End file.
